Love Mew or Hate Mew
by The Ambiguous Case
Summary: The Cafe is bored to tears. Until Ichigo comes up with a game that makes everyone reveal some feelings... MAINLY ICHIGOXKISSHU! Ha. :3
1. The Evil of Ichigo's New Game

I got the idea for this story when I was at my 5 year-old cousin's birthday party and her brother invited friends to the party. So then, I created this game. The funny thing is that me, my step-brother, my cousin's (about my age), and his friends were on the top of the monkeybars by the trampoline and they were all falling like dead flies! XD So, then I got the idea for this story. Feel free to flame me. Cause I don't care. ON TO THE STORY!

P.S. - I bet you people don't know where I got the name of the game. ;D

Warning: These are MIXED couples. I could put couples I HATE in here. (coughcoughICHIGOXAOYOMAcoughcough) Just so you know.

Today was another boring day at the Cafe. No custumers. No cleaning to do. Nothing. Mint had no tea left, so she switched to hot chocolate until there was more tea. Lettuce didn't bring a book to read and she had no homework. Pudding couldn't get tips bcause there were no custumers and plus, she lost her giant ball. Zakuro was just bored. Keiicherro and Ryou were sitting at some random table. Ichigo, on the other hand, was coming up with something to do. Then, Ichigo thought of something.

"Hey, guys! I know something we can do!" Ichigo hopped up with excitment.

Everyone looked up at the young strawberry girl.

"That's a surprise," Mint said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Just shut up Mint!" Ichigo shouted, stamping her foot.

"What did you come up with Ichigo?" Ryou said, rolling his eyes at the two Mews fighting.

"Ok, it's called 'Love Me or Hate Me.' You say a name of a person, and you tell them 'love me' if you like that person and 'hate me' if you absolutly hate them."

"That's a great game na no da!" Pudding yelled.

"That sounds... fun!" Lettuce said.

"I'll start," Ichigo said. "Ok, Ryou."

"Oh great. I'm SO scared," Ryou said with sarcasm.

"You should be. So, love or hate... Mint." Ichigo smirked.

Mint suddenly spit her drink acrross her table. Ryou looked and SEEMED pretty discusted.

"Hate! Jeez!"

"You don't have to be so defensive about it! Ok, your next, Ryou." Ichigo was cracking up at their reactions.

"Ok, whatever. Zakuro."

"What?" Zakuro obviosly did NOT want to play this game.

"Love or hate... Pai. You can't lie either."

"Love. I MEAN HATE."

Everyone stared at Zakuro.

"Moving on, Zakuro, you're turn." Ryou said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ok. Lettuce."

Lettuce was startled. "Y-yes?"

"Love or hate Ryou."

Ok, obviously Lettuce was not going to answer. Her face was completly lost of all color.

"Umm... never mind. Your turn Lettuce," Zakuro said, because she knew the answer and she knew she wasn't going to say her answer either.

The color came back to her face. "Ok. Pudding, love or hate... Taruto."

"LOVE NA NO DA!" Pudding suddenly didn't seem scared to say the answer, nor did she care.

"Ok! Your turn then!"

"Mint-oneechan, na no da!"

Mint was already annoyed with what Ichigo said, she didn't want to play anymore, but she played along. "What."

"Love or hate Keiicherro-oniisan na no da!:

"Uhh... that's a tough one." Mint was thinking of an answer. She couldn't really love Keiicherro, but she can't say she hates him, eiher.

Then Ichigo interrupted Mint's thoughts. "If it's in between, you can say, 'Either way.'" Ichigo was helping Mint, because she knew she didn't have answer to the question.

"Ok then. Either way." Mint then pulled Ichigo over toher. "I freaking owe you one. Ok, now, It's my turn. Ichigo."

"Yup!"

"Love or hate Kish."

'Is this payback or returning the favor?" Ichigo thought. "Uh..."

Let's see. Ichigo DOES hate him, but she also loves him too. 'I hate this..."

SO, Ichigo just said, "Hate." Major lie.

Everyone in the cafe' smirked.

"What?"

"New rule. You lie, you get tied up and thrown in the closet until you admit your really feelings," Ryou and Mint said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard them na no da," Pudding said.

"TIE HER UP BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY!" Everyone shouted.

After a few struggles, Ichigo was throw into the closet.

"I'm not going to say anything!" Ichigo yelled from inside the closet.

"You will. Trust me," Ryou said before leaving her in the closet.

"Ok, I know how to make her confess," Lettuce said.

"You do?" Everyone said. They were all stunned because she never does anything for revenge, mean, or confessness. (XD)

"Yup. But we need that portal.

CLIFFIE! What do you think will happen? But, you all have the idea. I'm serious! Yesterday, everyone was dropping from the monkeybars on the trampoline like dead flies! See you next chapter!


	2. Ichigo, the Closet, and Someone Else Oo

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! BWAHHAHAHAHAAAA! XD

Anyway, this is zeh next chapter of "Love Me or Hate Me." Hehe, I've decided to continue the story after all! Well, yeah.

I have those glowy-in-the-darky rings on my head. I gots a glowy-in-the-darky crowns! XD

DISCLAIMER!

I never have, never will own Tokyo Mew Mew. So... NO SUE! X3

* * *

Recap:

Ichigo's locked in a closet until she confesses that she likes Kisshu. While everyone else is going to do something so diabolicale, I can't type it in the recap! :o

**Now the story!**

* * *

"And WHERE are we supposed to find a portal?" Mint interogated agerily.

"What are we even going to do, na no da?" Pudding asked, confuzled. (XD)

Ryou bent down and whispered something in Pudding's ear. Her face suddenly grew an evil smirk.

"I know where we can find a portal, na no da..." Pudding said evily.

**-IN THE CLOSET-**

Ichigo sat in a corner, her knees against her chest. "Why are they doing this, what are they going to do, and what am **I** going to do?" Ichigo was desperate of getting out. She's tryed EVERYTHING!

**FLASHBACK**

_Ichigo ran up and smashed against the door. Hard. She fell to the ground with a thud._

_Ichigo turned the knob and pulled and it as if it were a tug-of-war rope._

_Ichigo transformed and attacked the door._

_Nothing._

**END FLASHBACK**

Ichigo sighed. She'll just have to wait. There's nothing to even worry about.

Until she heard talking.

"I know how to make her confess," Lettuce said.

"You do?"

"Yup. But we need a portal."

"And WHERE are we supposed to find a portal?" Mint asked.

"What are we even going to do, na no da?" Pudding asked, confused.

Then, Ichigo heard the faintest noise. Even with her excelent cat ears, she couldn't make out what was said. Then...

"I know where we can find a portal, na no da..." Pudding said evily.

'Oh... no.. when Pudding sounds evil in any way, then that means something is going to happen. And it's going to happen to ME!!' Ichigo was panicing. A lot.

Ichigo continued to try to get out of the closet so she can escape. No luck. She smacked the ground and layed there, tiredly.

-**ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER, OUT OF THE CLOSET-**

"So, here's the plan," Mint said the the huddled group and the newly joined member, "Ryou, you are going to turn into Alto and sneak in the closet and put the camera in the corner by the door. Then hook it up to the T.V. we have here," she said, pointing to a small T.V.

"Ok," Ryou said, nodding.

Then, she looked to the new guest. "You are going to go into the closet and make her confess. Got it?"

"Hehe, of course!" he said. (FYI: Mint and everyone already told... the new guy... about what happened earlier. 3)

"Ok, now let's move, na no da!" Pudding said, pumping her fist in the air.

Ryou turned into Alto, grabbed the mimiature camera equipment in his mouth, and walked to the closet. Since he couldn't get in the closet, someone had to get him in there. Which was... the NEW GUY... (i bet you ALL know who I'm talking about now, don't you?)

Alto (coughRYOUcough) hopped up onto a pile of old boxes, to the shelf, to a higher shelf. Alto, using his teeth, wired everything together and grabbed the wire that needed to be hooked to the T.V. and jumped to the floor. The guy was at the bottom, who got Ryou out of the closet, pawing to the main room.

Handing the wire to Mint, Alto transformed back into Ryou. Then he hooked the wire to the television and gave... the guy... the signal to go to the closet. Mint flicked to T,V. on to see a blank screen. Suddenly, the image of the closet appeared.

"LETTUCE! PUDDING! ZAKURO-ONEESAMA! EVERYONE! HE'S IN THE CLOSET!" Mint screamed. Then, they started watching the chain of events that occured in the closet.

**-IN THE CLOSET-**

Ichigo heard a noise in the closet. She flicked her head every whichway. She layed back down, but it wasn't the soft carpet floor it used to be. It was someone's legs.

"EEP! Who's there?!" Ichigo squealed, frightened. She hopped up into a sitting position.

"Sshh, there's people in the Cafe'," he whispered.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. I heard your game going on out there. You shouldn't lie to them."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was a tad bit calmer now.

"You're in the closet because you lied about not liking Kisshu," he said, gently stroking Ichigo's soft arm.

"Oh... I know that..."

"Listen, I won't tell anyone if you like Kish. Ok?"

"Ok, the truth is..." Ichigo started.

"Uh-huh."

"I love Kish." Ichigo said shakily.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." he said.

The closet door flung open suddenly. "I KNEW IT!" Mint shouted.

"You heard the whole thing?!" Ichigo's cat ears flew up.

"No, there's a camera," Zakuro said, pointing to a camera in the corner.

"Eh, who was I talking to just now?" Ichigo was scared to know who it was.

"Turn around." Lettuce said, holding back laughter.

Ichigo turned around, only to have arms wrapped around her waist.

"My koneko-chan finally loves me!"

"KISH?!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! We all hate 'em, don't we?

This chapter is for those who acually reviewed! XP

Ok, well, until next chapter!

IchiKish


	3. Continuing the Game and Fluff?

I'm updating already, yes. I've gotten 6 reviews in two days. That's more than I usually get! XD

Tomorrow's mah birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO- Oh, sorry! -sweatdrop-

Ichigo, wanna do the disclaimer?

Ichigo: Sure! **Kurisuten Ichikish does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, then Aoyoma would die-**

Ichikish: STUPID TREEHUGGER!

Kish: I thought your History teacher was a treehugger.

Ichikish: He is. An AWSOME HIPPIE TREEHUGGER! Aoyoma is a ugly -insert words I can't say because of the graphic nature of the words... oh, and there's a younger audience XD- treehugger.

Kish.Ichigo: O.O

Ichikish: TO ZEH STORY! X3

RECAP!

Ichigo is in the closet and someone's in there with her. And she tells him that she loves Kisshu. Well... the person was Kisshu himself. :o

NOW TO ZEH STORY!

"KISH?!"

"Hey, koneko-chan!" Kisshu said, still holding the frightened, and quite frankly creeped out, neko girl.

Everyone outside the door was cracking out laughing. Even Zakuro was giggling.

"This was a practical joke, huh?!" Ichigo half-screamed.

"No, you're the one Kisshu that you loved him!" Ryou said bettween laughs.

"I didn't know it was Kish!"

"That's YOUR fault!" Mint poked Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter, koneko-chan. You love me, and that's all that matters!" Kisshu pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"EEP!" was Ichigo's reply. Her ears and tail shot up.

Everyone just ended up laughing harder.

"Can we continue the game now?" Mint huffed.

"Please?" Ichigo begged.

"Alright, Kisshu, let go of Ichigo so she can go back to the main room," Ryou was practically pulling Ichigo off of Kisshu. Kisshu finally let go of the strawberry neko.

They all walked to where they were before Ichigo got thrown into the "closet of death", in Ichigo's opinion.

"Well, that means it's you turn, Ichigo," Lettuce said politely.

"Ok, then. Revenge on Mint."

"Sigh, what could be so bad?"

"You don't remember what happened before?" Ichigo smirked.

"Well, what?"

"Love or hate..." Ichigo looked around the room, "Pai."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Mint shrieked.

Everyone cracked up laughing. Kish ended up on the floor, laughing and gripping his sides.

"HATE! UGH!" Mint was disgusted.

"Well, your turn then!!" Ichigo said with giggles thrown in.

"Kish."

"Eh?" Kish looked up from his spot on the floor where he had stopped laughing, but was too lazy to get up.

"Love or hate... Ichigo," Mint said, out of ideas for him.

"Everyone knows that answer, Mint," Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

"Duh, I love my koneko-chan!" Kisshu said, pulling Ichigo onto his lap.

"Well, okay then," Mint said smugly.

"Which means it's your turn, Kish," Zakuro said, uncaringly.

"Uh... Ryou?" Kish said.

"What?"

"Zakuro."

"What?" Zakuro said, snapping out of her trance.

"No, I was talking to Ryou," Kish said, obviously annoyed.

"What about Zakuro?" Ryou then said.

"HELLO? Love or hate Zakuro!" Kisshu shouted.

"Eh? Oh... er... either way?"

Zakuro rolled her eyes, then went back to her book.

"Whatever. Your turn." Kish stroked Ichigo's hair.

"Zakuro."

Zakuro looked up from her novel. "What??"

"Love or hate Keiicherro."

"Either way." Zakuro went back to her novel.

"Er, it's your turn," Ryou sweatdropped.

"Ichigo. Love or hate Aoyoma," she said, not looking up from her novel.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention. You wouldn't pay attention either if your cat ears were being stroked and you were purring louder than a freaking motorboat.

"Ichigo..." Everyone was trying to get her attention.

She was in her little loving trance.

"ICHIGO!!"

Her eyes snapped open and her head shot up from her spot on Kisshu's shoulder. "Eh?!"

"Love or hate Aoyoma?" Zakuro asked calmly.

"I'm dating Kish, aren't I?" Ichigo put her head back on Kish's shoulder.

"That answers everything perfectly," Lettuce said, laughing nervously.

Everyone looked at Lettuce.

"Ehehehe..." she backed away slowly.

"Ichigo... it's YOUR turn..." Kish said calmly.

"Eh? Oh, ok. Erm... Keiicherro?"

The cook was startled. He wasn't asked ANYTHING! "Y- yes?"

"Love or hate-"

CRASH!

CLIFFHANGER!! Well, what is the crash? You'll find out soon enough, won't you?

If I don't get five reviews, then I won't update. SAYONARA! X3


	4. THE END! AND A HUGE FIGHT! GASP!

The final chapter! It'll be a good, lond chapter too! -sweatdrop-

Well, anyway, thank you **Kisshu Neko **for reminding me that she was the 5th reviwer. And that I needed to update now... XD

Ichigo, do the disclaimer.

Kish: BUT I DIDN'T GET TO, AND YOU SAID I COULD DO THE DISCLAIMER NEXT!! TT-TT

Ichikish: Fine, Kish. Do the freaking disclaimer.

Kish: Yay. **Kurisuten Ichikish does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, hehehe... Aoyoma- I MEAN, the treehugger would die an unspeakable death. BWAHAHA!**

Ichikish: Yes, yes he would. X3

Ichigo: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Kish: Errr... she's still asleep...

Ichikish: Not for long... -get airhorn-

Kish: O.O -plugs freakishly huge, yet totally kawaii ears-

Ichikish: -blows airhorn near Ichigo's ear-

Ichigo: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Kish: Can I unplug my ears now?

Ichikish: Yes, but...

Kish: But what?

Ichikish: RUN!!

Ichigo: -has firey torch- YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!

Lettuce: -pokes head off the side- Please enjoy the story while Ichikish-san and Kisshu-san run from Ichigo-san. Arigato, minna-san. :

RECAP! X3

They continued playing the game, Kisshu flirted with Ichigo, as always, Ichigo picked Keiicherro, then CRASH! X3

NOW TO THE STORY!

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" Ryou said, alarmed.

"Where did the noise come from?" Lettuce asked, fearful.

With Ichigo's cat ears and Kisshu's super-kawaii alien ears, they knew EXACTLY where the noise came from. AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD Kisshu was too lazy to even pay attention, and Ichigo was having her ears being pet.

"I know where the noise was."

Figures. ZAKURO knows. Cause she has WOLF ears.

"Where?!" Everyone shouted.

"The kitchen."

Ichigo and Kisshu heard THAT. Yet they don't hear a LOUD noise. Psh. Fine. Let them be that way. I don't care. I'll just type this in paranthesis, because it's not part of the story. If Ichigo and Kisshu want to be that way then...

(_Ichigo slaped Kisshu. "I HATE YOU!" "SO DO I!" Kisshu stole Ichigo's shoe. XD)_

Do Ichigo and Kisshu want to be like that now? Wait... they have flaming torched and baseball bats and are standing behind me, huh? Crud... -starts running-

ANYWAY...

Ichigo and Kish stood up and listened toward the kitchen. Everyone else kept an eye toward to the kitchen.

"I'll go check and see what that was," Kisshu started toward the kitchen. Until Ryou stopped him.

"No, I will."

"You guys BOTH aren't," Zakuro butted in.

"Me, Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, and- where's Pudding?" Ichigo looked around the room for Pudding.

"Where DID she go?" Everyone questioned.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, well, a squeel, but the same thing.

"That sounded like Pudding!" Lettuce shreiked.

Everyone ran to the kitchen. They saw Pudding all right. they also saw someone else with her.

"EEP!" Pudding squeeled.

"It's... it's..." Kisshu started.

"Why... is... IT HERE?" Ichigo pointed at the "thing."

"EWW! It's the old hag!"

"TARUTO?!" Mint screamed.

"Yeah, and?"

"Why are YOU here?" Kisshu interogated.

"Because I wanted to see Pudd- I mean... steal a piece of cake! Heheh..." Taruto stammered.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ok then..." Zakuro said.

Taruto blushed. Pudding smiled.

"Tar-Tar likes me, na no da?" Pudding said happily.

"N- no!"

"SUUUUUUUUUUURE you don't," Kisshu and Ichigo said at the same time.

Taruto swung to hit Ichigo and Kisshu, but hit Zakuro instead.

"RUN!" Taruto yelled.

Zakuro grabbed Tart by the arm, attempted to kick him, but he teleported across the room, which means Zakuro kicked Ryou instead.

"Hehe... Zakuro..." Ryou was pissed. His bangs hid his eyes. He had a forced simle on his face. The vein on his head popped up.

Zakuro was acually scared. "W- what?"

Ryou pulled Zakuro's hair, sending Ryou and Zakuro to the ground. Zakuro landed in a trash can. An EMPTY trash can. She stood up and brushed her dress off.

Ryou, on the other hand, landed on the ground. No wait, on top on something. On top of SOMEONE. And that someone was...

"RYOU, YOU BAKA!"

...Ichigo.

"Err... shit." Ryou was scared because:

1. Ichigo was one centemeter away from smacking him.

And 2. Ichigo has a boyfriend. Kish, the overprotective one. And he was towered over him. About to beat him up.

"And what do you think you are doing with MY girlfriend?" Kish asked as calm as possible. Which wasn't verry calm.

"Umm... erm... uhh..." Ryou tryed to think of an excuse.

_IT WAS ZAKURO''S FAULT! SHE KICKED ME AND I PULLED HER HAIR AND LANDED ON THE GROUND! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LAND ON ICHIGO! I SWEAR! _Ryou thought.

But he didn't say that. What DID he say? Well...

"Well, uhh, you see, erm..."

"I see perfectly," Kish said.

"You do?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"Yup. YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY KONEKO-CHAN!" Kish screamed as he lunged forward. Ichigo stood up to watch. Everyone else watched from a far distance, afriad to get pulled in the fight. Ichigo soon joined everyone else when she almost got kicked by Ryou.

Everyone watched closely as the fight grew more interesting. Let's see, what has happened in the fight so far?

Well, Kish tackled Ryou and punched him. Ryou responded by kicking him in the leg. Kish scratched his "perfect" face. Ryou bit the end of his ear. (err... this is getting to sound really... perverted. XD) And they continued to call each other names. How elementary.

Ichigo stepped forward catiouslly. She was going to stop the fight. (yeah. good luck.)

"Umm, hello?" Ichigo said, towering over the fight.

When nothing happened, she literallly almost dived into the fight. Until Zakuro and Lettuce stopped her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, you are going to get hurt!" Lettuce objected.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY ARE ACTING LIKE KIDNERGARTENERS! BECAUSE OF ME!" Ichigo protested.

"Acually, they are fighting because of me," Zakuro said cooly.

"Well, no," Mint started, "it was TART'S fault. He hit you, then you hit Ryou instead, and... yeah."

Tart looked at the floor. "Erm..."

Pudding gasped at Tart, then giggled.

"What are you laughing at, monkey girl?"

Pudding never responded. Well, she didn't respond with words. She just smiled at him. Tart looked away and blushed.

Anyway, the Ichigo and immature boys conflict.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Ichigo ripped away from Zakuro and Lettuce's grip and... well, you know how you are pulling on something, and the other side either reaks or let's go, yeah, that just happened. Except she fell...

...into the fight.

The cafe' crew... and Tart... watched as Ichigo was between the two boys fighting. And this WON'T have positive results.

Zakuro and Lettuce were the most into the fight because they were the ones that let her slip away!

Well, in the fight...

"ICHIGO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kish said. In a protective way.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Ichigo screamed back at him.

"ICHIGO! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryou shouted at Ichigo.

"JUST STOP!" Ichigo just yelled back.

Kish didn't want Ichigo to get hurt. In fact, he was willing to stop fighting for her!

Kish let go of Ryou's shirt and dropped his fist, which was about to hit him square in the nose.

Ichigo stepped away from the two and watched what would happen next.

_I stopped the fight! Well, it would have stopped anyway, but I convinced them to stop fighting!_ Ichigo thought with a smile.

But, that's where she was wrong. Just because Kish had stopped fighting, doesn't mean Ryou stopped fighting.

Ryou lifted his fist to hit Kish. And the worst part, KISH DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM!

"Ryou, what are you doing?!" Ichigo screamed, and pretty much on the verge of crying.

"Finishing what he started."

"Kish, do something!" Tart yelled at Kish.

"Why should I? I promised Ichigo in my thoughts I would stop fighting. So I will," Kish said, looking at Ichigo as he said that.

Ichigo was touched. So touched, she moved between Ryou and Kish and, facing Ryou, punched him square in his left eye.

Everyone was dumb-founded. Especially Ryou.

_Damn, I can't hit a girl! And why should I hit Kish? He was about to hit me, but didn't because of Ichigo... Err... I guess the fight's over. _Ryou shrugged at his own thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to go look at my eye. And other various injuries," Ryou said, hands behind his head, walking away.

Everyone was surprised he didn't do anything after that.

Ryou appeared back in the door a few seconds latter and said, "Strawberry, you DO know I'm going to dock your pay for this?" He walked away after that.

Ichigo was fuming. _That..._

She didn't get to finish her thought. Mint tapped her on the shoulder. Ichigo whirrled around "What?!"

"Tell me WHY you just hit your own boss?"

Ichigo stared at Mint in the eye. "He was about to hit my boyfriend. Wouldn't you do that for someone you care about?"

"I guess so..."

"Exactly." Ichigo walked toward Kish to help him with his injuries. (a black eye, numerous sctraches, bruises, an almost broken nose, and a badly injured chest)

With Ryou...

Ryou stood infront of his mirror, looking at his injuries. (a scratch on his face, bruises on his face, arms, and one on his leg, numerous bite marks, and thanks to Ichigo, a black eye)

"So much for my perfect face," Ryou said, examining his face closely.

The door opened suddenly behind him. Ryou turned around to see Lettuce's head poked in the door.

"Are... are you okay?" Lettuce didn't look him in the eye.

Ryou sighed softly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Lettuce looked down at the floor.

"You can come in, you know," Ryou said, walking toward her.

Lettuce stepped in his room slowly. She looked around slowly. She walked toward the bed and sat down.

"Do you need help with your injuries?" Lettuce asked, looking up.

Ryou shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Lettuce looked at Ryou's arm. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Ryou said, unalarmed.

"Let me help you with your arm..." Lettuce grabbed his arm.

Ryou looked at his arm. "I guess I can't really bandage my own wounds very well."

"Which is why I should help you," Lettuce said.

Ryou sighed. "Go ahead."

Lettuce bandaged each wound carefully, in fear she might accidently hurt him.

Finally, he was all bandaged up , as you can say, and she stood up, turned around to leave. But before she could, Ryou grabbed her wrist lightly.

"Thanks," Ryou said with a smile.

Lettuce blushed. "Y- you're welcome."

She stood up and left slowly, thinking over what just happened.

In the kitchen...

Kish was bandaged up now too. Everyone was quiet after what had just happened.

Lettuce and Ryou entered the room and joined the quietness.

After a few seconds, Mint asked Tart, "So, why'd you come here?"

"Kish was gone, so I went to look for him. Then I remembered he likes the old hag and she works at this cafe'. Then I remebered Pudding works here too, so I thought she give me another candy drop. Then everything else happened."

"Ah."

The kitchen grew uncomfortably quiet.

Ichigo broke the silence by saying...

"Let's never play this game again."

Everyone nodded

THAT'S THE END! That chapter took forever to write! :3

Well, hope you liked the story! R&R EVERYONE! BYE!


End file.
